


20th October

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [11]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: A day on the life of the Frasers.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Has Jamie for once forgotten about the day it is?

The day started as any other, with the sound of the alarm clock and the voice of their brother-in-law losing his patience down in the garden with the dog. 'For Christ's sake Bran, stop sniffin' around and do yer staff. I'm freezin' my arse here.' 

Claire was awake, but keeping her eyes close, waiting for her husband to act, but for her surprise, he just stood up the bed and left for the bathroom. Claire opened her eyes and sit on the bed, trying to tame her hair and casually dropping one of the straps of her nightgown, letting her breast came uncovered and rolled it up her waist. She was getting ready to throw the blanket out of the way when Faith suddenly made her way into the room, Claire quickly covered herself again, sighing for the lost chance. 'Look Mam, there's squirrels on the tree.' The little girl went to the window, to show Claire a couple of big grey squirrels running around the tree.

'Let's hope Adso doesn't see them.' Claire said, joining at the window to watch the animals playing around.

'Why, Mam?' Faith asked, not aware of Adso's predatory instincts.

'Why are ye doin' here Faith?' Jamie said once he got out of the toilet.

'We're lookin' at some squirrels.' Faith answered. Jamie walked to them, and Claire got ready for at least, a kiss, but Jamie instead lifted Faith from her feet and joined to check on the rodents, making Claire both surprised and a bit angry.

'That's a verra bonnie squirrel, Faith.' Jamie said to his daughter. 'But we canna stay here all mornin', we have to have breakfast and go to school.' Jamie left Faith on the floor and they started to walk out of the room, leaving Claire, now even surprised and angry behind.

'Will the squirrel be here when we're back home?'

'Maybe, we can check later.'

Breakfast was as peaceful a meal with three small children could go, Willie playing around with his yogurt, needing a change of clothes mid-way through, Jamie taking him to the nursery for it. Ellen entertaining Brianna and Faith and Fergus checking his History lesson with Murtagh. Claire sat in there, her eggs getting cold and waiting for the family to say something to her, or notice the day on a phone or the newspaper. 

'Happy Birthday, Claire!' Her friend Louise told her as soon as she saw it arrive to the hospital, giving her a slice of chocolate cake from the M&S shop close to the hospital.

'Fucking finally.' Claire huffed. 'It was about time someone knew what day is today.'

'What's happening?' Louise asked to Claire.

'No one at home said something about my birthday today.' Claire answered. 'Not even Jamie, and you know how he is normally.'

'They might remember later, don't worry for that' Louise reassured Claire. 

Claire's day of work went fine, the nurses and other doctors giving her good wishes and cards for her birthday. Every now and then, Claire checked her phone, expecting a message from Jamie, but it never came. 'What are you doing you bloody Scot?' Claire said to herself more than once that day. At the end of the day, she took her things and left the hospital, only to find Jamie waiting for her at the door. 

'Good evening, mo graidh.' Jamie said, giving Claire a chaste kiss on the cheek. 'Had a nice day?'

'Well, yes. And?' Claire tried to get Jamie to remember what day it was again. 

'And what?' Jamie said, walking to the car for himself, while Claire sighed few steps back.

'And nothing.' Claire joined Jamie in the car and left the hospital parking

They drove for a while, Claire just checking emails from shops to avoid look and her idiot husband, until she noticed they weren't driven in their home's direction. 'Jamie, where are we going?'

'John and Hector are on a wee trip and he asked me to check their plants and take care of their dogs.' Jamie answered. 'And I thought I could use that on my own benefit for one night.'

'What do you mean?' Claire asked, not knowing what he talking about.

'Check on the glove box.' Jamie said, blinking.

Claire did what Jamie said and and opened the glove box, finding a bright red envelope closed by a heart sticker. She smiled and opened the envelope, a heart lollipop, some red glitter and a folded paper. 'Valid for a Special Birthday Boudoir Photo Session.' Claire read the paper and looked at Jamie as he parked the car on John's flat parking.

'Did you really think I had forgotten?' Jamie asked to Claire, who promptly kissed him.

'You are a bloody idiot.' Claire said.


	2. Chapter 2

'Go and get ready on the guest bedroom while I fix the dogs' dinner.' Jamie said to Claire with a kiss, as the came into the flat, John and Hector's small dogs running around them. Claire walked to the bedroom to find it ready for a photoshoot, Jamie's camera ready on a tripod, a bottle of prosecco, two glasses and some fruits, cream and chocolates waiting on the said table, and a box in the bed, her name written on it, as she opened, she found a few sexy lingerie sets and toys like a feathered mask, a feather tickler and a whip.

'Interesting.' Claire thought, biting her lip and taking the box to the en-suite bathroom to change, finding some of her makeup on a bag in there.

She was still in there, getting ready when Jamie came into the room. 'Mrs. Fraser, are ye ready?'

She came out of the bathroom on a dark blue lace set, happy to see desire on Jamie's eyes as she walked to the bed. 'Mrs. Fraser?'

'Aye, I was hired by yer husband for this photoshoot.' 

"A game" Claire thought of her husband's answer. 'What do you want me to do then?' She said, keeping up with Jamie's roleplay.

'Just in the bed.' Jamie took his jacket off and started to work his camera. 'The rest is up to ye will, Mrs. Fraser.'

Claire got in the bed in all fours and went for one of the strawberries in the plate, biting it sexily as Jamie made photos from the foot of the bed. 'Is it good like that?'

'Aye, verra good.' Jamie opened a couple of buttons of his shirt, she could feel his cock going hard.

'And tell me,' Claire lain on her back, her head at the foot of the bed, her legs up in the air, like a proper model, 'what exactly my husband wants these photos for?'

'For his own use on those nights ye are on night shift at the hospital.' Jamie answered. 'He feels lonely when ye're no' there at night sometimes.' Another button went out, Jamie's red chest staring to peak out of the fabric. 'I have enough with this outfit. Do ye want to change?' 

Claire smiled and went back to the toilet, choosing this time a black sent with sparkly butterflies, the mask and the whip. 'What do you think about this one?' 

'Och, I love it.' Jamie said, another button going off for Claire's pleasure, as the shirt was half open by now. 'I mean, yer husband is goin' to love it.' 

Claire smiled and climbed back to bed to pose for Jamie, playing with the whip and the mask. 'Do you know? I miss my husband on those long nights too.' Claire said to Jamie. 'I was in Manchester for a weekend, couple weeks ago, for a medical convention, and alone at night on a cold hotel room, I couldn't but...'

'But what, Mrs. Fraser?' Jamie asked, looking at her through the camera.

She passed the whip between her legs. 'What do you think?' Jamie looked directly at her, his hand trying to calm his cock. 

'I think it's time I change again.' Claire jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom, changing outfits for yet another time. This time, she ditched the knickers, wearing only the bra and the garter. Jamie had ditched his belt but the time she was back, his cock now visibly hard under his trousers. 'I'm giving my husband something really useful for those nights.' She said, sitting in the bed, legs wide open and playing with the tickler on her thighs.

'Och, I can assure ye he's goin' to enjoy this photos.' Jamie said.

Claire got on her knees, her arse facing Jamie. 'Stop the games you bloody Scot and come here.' It wasn't long until Jamie had taken his clothes off and was on the bed behind her, rubbing his cock on her. 'Take me Jamie.' She begged.

'No' yet.' He said. 'Tell me, what did ye do on that hotel room? He got a finger inside her, planting kisses on her back.

'Jamie, please.' Claire begged again. 

'I want those details.' Jamie whispered on her ear.

'I...'Jamie got another finger inside her, '...I missed you so much. I needed you and I...'

'Ye made love to yerself thinkin' of me.' He finally took her properly, Claire climaxing as soon as he pushed into her.

'Yes! Don't stop now!' Jamie's hands squeezed Claire's breasts as he had his way on her.

'Dinna feel shame for it,' Jamie said, leaving one of her breasts for her clitoris as he wanted her to climax again, before his time. 'I did the same. The want for ye havena gone down since the first time I took ye.' He added as he reached his own pleasure, both of them crumbling on the bed.

'You better keep those photos really well hidden.' Claire made Jamie laugh as they recovered. 'I don't want any of the children, or worst, your mother or Murtagh to see them.'

'Dinna fash for that.' He kissed her. 'As I told ye, those photos are for yer husband's own pleasure.'


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie left the bed and walked around to the other bedside table, Claire sat on the bed, enjoying the view of her naked husband. He reached for the prosecco bottle, opened it and served two glasses. 'Happy Birthday mo ghraidh.' He kissed Claire.

'11:25.' Claire joked. 'Not bad.'

'Aye, better late than ever.' Jamie laughed.

'You had me worried today.' Claire kissed him again. 'Why didn't you just tell me you have something planned?'

'I wanted it to be a full surprise.' Jamie refilled Claire's glass, some pouring in her skin. He drank his glass and took Claire's leaving them on the bedside table and then, without saying a word, laid Claire back and began tasting her skin, going down her body until he finally reached between her legs. Claire closed her eyes and let herself enjoy her husband's attentions. She lost count of how many times he pleasured her, and the grip on reality until she felt him thrusting into her. 'I hope ye liked my wee surprise.' Claire heard Jamie said sometimes later, her eyes still closed and her body recovering from the lovemaking. 

'It was worth the wait.' Claire said as she opened her eyes, her husband looking down at her and smiling. He kissed her deeply and she rolled him and straddle him under her body.

'Again?' Jamie asked as she brought his cock back to life.

'Yes.' Claire simply said before took him inside her, and riding him.

'I can't remember us a night like this since...' Claire said, some time later, '...the day we made Willie?'

'That's a good thought.' Jamie said, caressing her belly.

'Give me some time to recover Mr. Fraser.' Claire laughed.

'Aye, I ken.' Jamie said. 'And I ken today isna a good day for that. Yer courses just finished few days ago. No' bairn chances until next week.'

'You bloody Scot.' Claire said before being interrupted by Jamie's kisses on her neck.

'But maybe in the future.' Jamie carried on. 'In a year or so, ye ken. When Bree has started kindergarten, Willie is out of nappies and we have time for another babe around.'

'You seem to have a plan already made.' Claire joked again.

'Only if ye approve of it, mo chridhe.'

'Well, I kinda do.' Claire said. 'I have thought about it too, you know, maybe try for another boy. Fergus loves Willie deeply, but they're eight years apart. By the time Willie will want a partner, Fergus will be a teenager with other stuff on his head. So, maybe, yes, another boy close in age, Willie can have around and experience things with.' Jamie kissed her again. 'But as you said, definitely not until Willie is older.'

'Well, in the meantime 'tis the right time.' Jamie's fingers entered Claire. 'We can do some practice.' He kissed her and got in top of Claire, ready to take her again.

Claire was woken up by the rustling of Jamie cleaning around the room. 'Good morning.' She said to her husband.

'Good morning mo Sorcha.' Jamie answered.

'Busy?' Claire asked. 

'Well, John and Hector will be in the evening and I have to get all this stuff home before they do.' 

'Where are going to put all those toys no one finds them?' 

'On the top of our wardrobe, maybe.' Jamie answered with a blink. 'Out of wee hands but on hand if we, ye ken, want to use them again.'

'A shame you seems really busy.' Claire said, jumping out of the bed naked. 'Because I was thinking on a shower and you seem unable to join in.'

'Och, well, maybe I have ten, fifteen minutes to spare.' Jamie said, leaving the box on the floor again and following his wife to the bathroom.


End file.
